Question: If $x \otimes y = 3x-4y$ and $x \dagger y = 3y+2$, find $(3 \otimes 2) \dagger 2$.
Answer: We don't need to find $3 \otimes 2$ because $x \dagger y$ depends only on the right operand. Find $x \dagger 2$ $ x \dagger 2 = (3)(2)+2$ $ \hphantom{x \dagger 2} = 8$.